legendary_series_monsterversefandomcom-20200213-history
Snake Ghidorah
Name The "Snake" part is based on appearance and the "Ghidorah" part refers to the Ghidorah and the name means Hydra in Russian. Snake Ghidorah first was going to named Snake Hydra which would have mean "The Slithering Dragon killed by Hercules" However, It's unknown if Snake Ghidorah encounter Hercules or not. Design Appearance Snake Ghidorah looks like a wingless Ghidorah. He's got four limbs, three claws on each toe. The tip of his tail splits into two to stab his prey with. He also has four spikes on his back but they don't do anything. His three heads look like snakes, each with a different eye color to not get confuse which one is which. His mouths are full of dagger, razor sharp teeth he can bite you with and never let go. His skin is a brown color with black spots and a tan under his under belly and tail. The tips of the tail is black. His tongues are also forked like a snake and his blood being a mixed color of normal blood and blue blood making it purple blood to most eyes. Portrayal Snake Ghidorah was portrayed by CGI Roar Snake Ghidorah's roar is a bunch of hissing sounds and mostly snakes sounds because of his snake appearance like. Personality Snake Ghidorah's personality is unlike anything we've seen. As always, the middle head is the leader but he doesn't have to boss them around much because they're willing to work together with each other instead of fighting. Snake Ghidorah apparently has some degree of rivalry with Biollante, meaning that they have been fighting like how Ghidorah and Godzilla have been. Origins Snake Ghidorah is a Titan who hates Biollante and wishes that she was dead. Snake Ghidorah can regrow his missing heads but only when he has at least one or two heads attach, he can not regrow his heads if all of them are cut off. Snake Ghidorah is similar to King Ghidorah and Desghidorah because he can shot lighting out of his mouth called Triple Lighting Strike. Snake Ghidorah can not fly because he doesn't have any wings. Snake Ghidorah also has a tail with two sharp spikes on it. Snake Ghidorah was killed by Biollante in Biollante 3: A Plant of Death. History Ancient Greek Ages According to Greek legend, Snake Ghidorah was believe to encounter Hercules and lose that battle to a human. However, Snake Ghidorah got to him on the next day and people had to change how Hercules was killed. Biollante: A Plant of Death Snake Ghidorah firsted appear out of water and started to swim towards where Biollante is, however Biollante notices him first and tackle him. Snake Ghidorah pushed her back with his Triple Lighting Strike and ran away. Snake Ghidorah then attacked Japan as they shouted "The Slithering Hydra!" But then Biollante showed up and they battle it out again until Biollante won and roared in the air as the people of Japan bowed to her as the Queen of Japan. Abilities Triple Lighting Strike Each head can shoot lighting out of there mouths, similar how Ghidorah and Desghidorah do. Amphibious Nature Snake Ghidorah can swim underwater to get to places where he wants to be, being almost as fast as Godzilla is. Durability Snake Ghidorah's skin can make him withstand most of Biollante's attacks and tanks, missiles, and many more. Energy Drain Snake Ghidorah can be seen draining Biollante during their final fight but this was only seen once. Intelligence Snake Ghidorah is showed to be intelligence enough to outsmart Biollante. Regeneration Snake Ghidorah can regrow his heads if one or two are intact still. This doesn't work if all heads are cut off. However, the only flaw in this is that Snake Ghidorah can't heal the scars on his body caused by Biollante. Speed and Agility Snake Ghidorah is shown to be fast enough to walk and swim towards anywhere in a quick amount of time. Strength and Combat Snake Ghidorah is shown to be strong in combat when he's fighting other Titans or Biollante. Weaknesses Poor Healing Factors Snake Ghidorah can regrow his heads but can't heal the scars on his body that are caused by other Titans. Category:Titans Category:Destroyer